Race To The Death
by hmjesseluvva19
Summary: Bradin & Ava are expecting guests: 4 cousins & 3 friends. When the guests come to Bradin & Ava's place, a love note from Sara is discovered by the door and Bradin is missing. Time is running out to find Bradin before he disappears in the legendary cave...
1. Chapter 1

Race To The Death

INTRO

First of all, I want to say that this story came from a dream of mine. Let me introduce the characters of my story: Me (Daphna Gregory), my older sister Annabelle (whom everyone called Ann), my mom Ella, and my dad Mark. Our associates are a family of three: my friend Sophia Murray and her parents (Marina and David). Bradin Westerly and Ava Gregory are my cousins; they're just friends with the Murrays.

CHAPTER 1

"Let's _go_ already! You all are the _slowest_ bunch of people! I'm _tired_ of _waiting_!" My mom was standing there while all of us were running around, getting prepared for the trip. My family and our friends were very excited to visit our cousins, Bradin Westerly and his aunt Ava Gregory. My family and the Murrays lived in San Diego, California. We were touring across the United States, and our last concert would be in Foxborough, Massachusetts. We were also going to make this trip interesting: It would be a race. There were two teams, and each would get their own bus. Annabelle and I were on Team One, and Marina, David, Sophia, and my parents were on Team Two.

"Mark, you can shave off that _beard_ in Nevada, before our Las Vegas show!"

"I _refuse_ to wait a week!"

"Tough --" Annabelle bit her lip to prevent herself from uttering a swear word. She was anxious, and a little frustrated that the 'getting-ready' process was taking so long. _BLAST!_ I blasted my pink horn, and all eyes were on me.

"Now, let's go outside, and load our bags into our buses, and _go_!" We all attempted to squeeze ourselves, dragging our luggage into one doorway, and down 'I-don't-even-know-how-many-flights-of-stairs'.

"Ann, move your—"

"Aaaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" My girly high-pitched shriek echoed through the building. As I bumped into Ann, who tripped over Sophia, who sent everyone else falling like dominoes down the stairs.

"Let's put the mattress over here by the last stair, then—"

"_Whoa_—" The _Sleepy's_ manager and crew of movers dropped the mattress in shock of seeing seven people falling down the stairs and flopping on the mattress.

"Well, that was lucky," pointed out David with a silly grin. The _Sleepy's_ crew helped us all up, and we walked out of the building with our bags. We walked towards the buses, groaning about how much falling down about twenty stories hurt.

"Ok, let's say our goodbyes—" _VROOM_! Ann and I hadn't noticed how our opponents had hurled their stuff in the bus and driven off that quickly. Ann caught on, and we chucked our bags on the front bus seat, and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Ann, slow down!" Ann was driving two hundred miles per hour towards our destination—Las Vegas. Our first concert would go like this: we would all arrive at our hotel for the weekend, get settled, and drive over to _Tina Arena_. There, we would have a sound check, lunch, and then get our costumes on.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Look, after we take this exit, we'll only be a mile from Salem. See? _There's _the sign: 'Las Vegas: 1 mile'." We found our hotel, _The Bellaggio_, and dragged our junk up the stairs. We agreed to stay at the same hotel, and reserve suites right next to each other.

"Yes! They didn't get here yet-I don't see their bus!" Ann exclaimed. When we got up to our suite, I looked out the back window.

"Ann! I see their bus! Quick, toss our baggage into the closet, and get ready to leave! We have got to get to the concert place before them!" I responded to Ann's thunderous commands as quickly as humanly possible.

"Hey, loooooooooooosers!" Sophia strutted into our luxurious suite and informed us that her team was ready to go. _They fooled us!_ _They must've parked their bus in the back parking lot to let our guard down_, I thought. _Man, they're good! _Suddenly, my mom appeared and tore through our suite towards the bathroom. I noticed that she had dropped her Prada handbag on an armchair in our living room. Sophia skipped back to her group's suite, acting all perky. A little clueless, even. _FLUSH!_

"Wait a second-if Mom just flushed, wouldn't se be out by now?" Ann looked extremely confused.

"I see her! They're all backing up out of the parking lot! But how did—"

"_Let's go_!!!" Ann grabbed me and Ella's handbag. We careened down the stairs, hurled ourselves into the bus, and drove off to _Tina Arena_.

After our tour (we only performed in ten cities), we arrived at Bradin and Ava's house in Foxbourough. We pulled up to our final destination-Bradin and Ava's small wooden house. It was above a swamp and a cave called the 'Cave of Mysteries'. There was a legend: if you come in looking for something because someone beckons you, you must concentrate on only one thing: _getting out_. No matter how important your goal is, you must focus on getting out because the mysteries in the cave distract you.

Of course, our challengers got there ten seconds before we did. Ann and I grabbed out luggage and sprinted to the door, where everyone else was standing. They all had their bags in their hands, and Marina rang the doorbell.

"We just felt like waiting for you, so we would all 'be on the same page', if you understand what I'm trying to say here," Marina half-whispered with a hint of a pleased smirk on her face. I looked down at the steps and let out an earsplitting shriek.

"Oh my god! Look at—"

Ava's cheery voice rang in our ears as she appeared at the doorway. "Hey, guys! Come on in! I'll just call Bradin and—"

"You won't find him in his room," I said sadly, not looking up from the pink sheet of paper that was spattered with blood.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Ava snatched the pink note from my hand.

" 'Hey lover, meet me in the Cave Of Mysteries tonight at seven. Let's _discover true love_.' " Ava's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened so far that her eyeballs looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Uhh, why don't you just, uhh, come in and get your stuff settled—"

"What are you talking about? We _have_ to go save Bradin! What if Sara hurts him? You know he's pretty defenseless! He'd lose to _me_ in a boxing a match!" I was breathing incredibly heavily out of nervousness. I loved Bradin; we were the best of friends. I would bungee jump off the Empire State Building for him if I had to.

"You're right- throw your junk in my trunk and let's drive off to Swan Swamp." Ava drove with a speed of two hundred and twenty miles per hour, and when the dark and murky swamp came into view, the car screeched to a halt. By the speed that Ava jumped out of her car and ran towards the dock, I was beginning to think that she had gotten the 'we need to rescue Bradin _now_' vibe.

"Ava, I'll go with you," I whispered. It was exceptionally foggy; we could barely see each other.

"Why are you whispering?" Ava asked with a puzzled expression.

"B-b-because I want to see Bradin and I-I-I... love him." I barely managed to get that last part out. Everyone was looking at me funny, and I began to comprehend what they were thinking.

"You know what I mean by _love_, you idiots! I care about him; I want to talk to him; I—"

"_Turn around_!" Mark, Ella, and Ann pointed behind me.

"I can't believe she—"

"_**Ava**_!" Mark, Ella, Ann, Sophia, David, Marina and I screamed her name at the top of our lungs. _SWISH! _The wind was picking up and everybody's hair flowed in the windy air.

"I'm _not_ turning around! I am _running_ until I find Bradin!" Ava lifted her feet high as she ran towards Murky Island- it faced the Cave.

"Daphna, I can't let you go after Bradin with Ava. First of all, it's too late-Ava is already almost into—"

"_**Nooooooooooooo**_!" Ava's deafening cry made all of us jump.

"What on earth—"

"What the hell?" All of us turned to the island on which Ava was standing.

"Bradin is...is..," Ava fell to the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Bradin is _what_?!?!" All of us had confused and anxious expressions on our faces.

"No, move-uggh-_ouch_!"

"Uh, let's _all_ go!" I ran first, and the whole brigade tore after me. There was high tide; everyone else was tripping. I, however, cared about Bradin deeply and had to see him right away. I ran quickly but carefully and reached the island first.

"Ava! What happened?" Just then, all my 'rescue buddies' came up and we all squatted next to Ava.

"Guys, look over there-Ava pointed-; it's too painful for me to tell." I stood up, jumped over various twigs and sticks and walked over to where Ava pointed. The grownups and kids followed me, and we saw a canoe with one oar.

"Oh my god! I see some of Bradin's hair! Eeeep! And there's a lock of Sara's!"

"Hey, listen to me," Ava slowly began talking. "Needless to say, Bradin and Sara aren't here, but—"

"_**I see Bradin**_!" My breath was taken away as a canoe came up from underwater. Bradin was in it and lying still.

"_**Bradin**_!" Bradin didn't respond. There was no movement in the canoe. _SPLASH!_

"Another one!" Marina's facial expression was one of shock. This time it was Sara. Like Bradin, she was lying completely still.

"Uh, Daphna? I think Bradin is d—" Sophia turned to me.

"I_ know! _I_ realize_ that he's _dead! _You _don't _have to _tell_ me, you _jerk_!!" On that note, I stood up and ran towards the two canoes. They were lying right next to each other. I looked into Bradin's eyes. I know you might think that what I did next was idiotic, but I don't care.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"You know, it's strange that you died with your eyes open. But I'm glad because I feel that I'm connecting with you. Like part of you is still here with me. And Sara, I'm dreadfully sorry about you too. I thought you were going to harm Bradin, and I apologize for not trusting you. You must've not realized that Bradin was simply too stunned by you to concentrate on getting out of the cave. He loves you. I misinterpreted your love note, and I'm sorry."

"Are y'all planning on going anywhere?" I dug my nails into my hands in hope that that pain would replace the one in my heart.

"Let's just go back to my place. I don't think any of us can bear this, except you. You're the bravest person I know, Daphna. Not many people would say goodbye to a loved dead person."

"Can't we take Bradin and Sara with us?" I was desperate. I had to have Bradin with me, no matter what form he was in.

"Absolutely. I'll grab Sara, you and Annabelle take Bradin. Let's head up." Once we were up, we attached the two canoes on to the roof of Ava's car. It wasn't long until we came back. Immediately, we began the burial process. Everyone was outside in Ava's backyard, and Sophia came up to me.

"I'm so sorry—"

"Don't even say it. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by calling you a jerk. It was just out of frustration."

"It's fine. I forgive you. Hey, look-Ava and co. are done with the graves. Let's go!" Sophia and I walked up to Ava and her 'crew'. Ava spoke at once.

"Let's pay our respects. Me first. Bradin, I love you and am sorry that life didn't work out for you and your love, Sara. I want you to know that—"

"You'll live in our hearts forever. We'll always remember you and Sara." Everyone was in the mood, so we all joined in. Suddenly, Ava spoke again.

"Hey-all of you-why don't you come live here with me? We'll be with Bradin and Sara!"

"You really mean it?" I was so excited.

"Of course! One big happy family. And you can have your belongings shipped from San Diego, and we'll all be together!" Everyone seemed to love the idea, since there was cheering and whooping.

The next morning, I woke up to find everybody downstairs and eating breakfast. Since everyone was smiling, I decided to be meaningful.

"Look, guys. I can see that so far we're all happy over here, right?"

"_Right_!" They all nodded.

"And even though two of our loved ones are gone forever, we can still be happy! They would want that for us because we love each other."

"Cheers! And I gotta give you props on that speech, sista!" I felt that happiness would last me the rest of my life. We raised our glasses, and _CLINK. _

THE END

I might do an epilogue, but since I'm not sure yet, don't get your hopes up.


End file.
